8 prób przekonania Ichigo do walki by Grimmjow
by LeviosaYew
Summary: Grimmjow próbuje ponownie stanąć do walki z Ichigo, tyle, że jest mały kłopot. Jak do tego doprowadzić?
1\. PRZESZKODZENIE W PŁYWANIU

\- Kurosaki! Wyłaź z tej przeklętej wody i chodź walczyć!

\- Pływam, jełopie, nie widać?

\- No wyjdź! Widzę tutaj wielki kamień! Wezmę go i cię nim walnę, jeśli nie wyjdziesz tutaj do mnie!

-...bulp.

\- Truskawa! Wyłaź, żebym mógł ci spuścić wpierdol!

-...bulp.

\- Słyszysz te knykcie? Zaraz poprawią ci buźkę! Wypierdalaj z wody!

\- Jak chcesz się bić, to chodź tutaj...

-...Ty mi nie będziesz rozkazywał, Kurosaki! Dali, wyjazd!

\- Zaraz będzie padać...bulp.

\- Co...?

\- Patrz, chmury idą... i lunęło.

\- Psik! Gdzie tu jest jakieś drzewo, żebym mógł się ukryć?!

\- To już nie chcesz się bić?

\- A spierdalaj.

2\. GROŹBA

\- Kurosaki! Mam twoją siostrę! Wyłaź z tego burdelu, który nazywasz pokojem i złaź do salonu!

\- Puszczaj mnie ty pacanie!

\- Cicho mi tu. Jeśli Truskawa będzie się bił, to cię puszczę.

\- Ja nie mogę...

\- Kurosaki!

\- No idę przecież! Co ty w ogóle robisz w moim domu? I weź ją wypuść.

\- Bijemy się.

\- Znowu tylko o to ci chodzi? Poprzedni łomot ci nie wystarczy?

\- Ja nie przegrywam! I nie dostaję łomotu! To Nnoitra oszukiwał i zaszedł mnie od tyłu!

\- Od tyłu powiadasz...?

\- Ichi-nii, błagam...

\- Kurosaki, ty mnie nie bierz za słowa!

\- Chyba nie łap, ale czy aby na pewno za słowa? Hehe...

\- Moje uszy...

\- Cisza! Truskawa, walczymy, bo twoja siostra ucierpi!

\- Kotek chce się bić! Jak uroczo!

\- Nie pierdol, tylko walcz!

\- Przynieść kocimiętki, żebyś się uspokoił?

\- Kocimiętka...? Za kogo ty mnie masz?!

\- Za kota?

\- A może by tak za Sextę Espadę?

\- Jaka znowu Espada...?

\- Chyba za ex-Sextę-Espadę.

\- Ale Espada! I nie zmieniaj tematu! Ja tu przyszedłem ci porządnie wpier...aua!

\- Brawo, Karin. Pokonała cię 13 letnia dziewczynka, Grimmjow. Na pewno jesteś Espadą? I to Sextą?

\- Morda! Aua, złamałaś mi place, bachorze! Ja pierdolę. Kurosaki, bijemy się kiedy indziej! I nie wymigasz się tym razem!

\- Zamknij drzwi, bo przeciąg! Piątka, Karin!

\- ...Was wszystkich porąbało...

3\. PODGLĄDANIE PODCZAS LEKCJI

\- Musisz obłożyć to pierwiastkiem. Czy to ci wygląda na pierwiastek?!

\- Kurosaki-kun, dlaczego Grimmjow siedzi na parapecie?

\- No nie...

\- Kurosaki, patrzy na ciebie, jakby miał zatwardzenie...

\- Ishida, ty takie rzeczy mówisz?

\- To, że noszę okulary, mam chłodną postawę i chodzę w białej pelerynie, nie znaczy, że nie znam słów takich jak zatwardzenie, no proszę was.

\- Kurosaki-kun, Grimmjow chyba próbuje ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Pokazuje na siebie...

\- Teraz na drzwi!

\- ...Czy on właśnie pokazał coś na kształt penisa? Ale penis przy boku...?

\- Ishida-kun, proszę...

\- Ishida, zawstydzasz Inoue.

\- Wybacz, Orihime.

\- Grimmjow chyba się wkurzył.

\- Teraz wygląda jak wkurzony mops.

\- On w ogóle umie się bawić w kalambury?

\- Orihime, spokojnie...

\- O, coś mówi. Cicho!

\- ...Kurosaki, wyłaź na zewnątrz lać się ze mną!

\- Dlaczego chce się z toba bić, Kurosaki-kun?

\- Bo przeżywa to, że ze mną przegrał.

\- Słyszę to! Wcale nie przeżywam! I nie przegrałem! Już mówiłem, że Nnoitra...

\- Kurosaki, do tablicy!

\- Ishida, widzisz to samo co ja?

\- To stado gołębi? Widzę i co?

\- One lecą wprost na Grimmjowa...

\- ...Ale odganiać, to on ich nie potrafi. Jak tak dalej będzie się szamotał to w końcu spadnie.

\- Gdzie Grimmjow?

\- Gołębie go zaatakowały.

-... Błagam, powiedzcie, że macie zdjęcia.

\- Niestety.

\- Szlag.

4\. NA GADAJĄCĄ KURTKĘ

\- Psst.

\- ...Kto tu jest?

\- Psst.

\- Aizen, nie mów, że znowu chcesz się bawić w podbijanie świata.

\- Jaki kurwa Aizen, jestem Gr...kurtką Chada!

\- Gadająca kurtka?

\- A w Hollowy wierzysz?

\- No wierzę.

\- No to uwierz w gadające kurtki!

\- Zajeżdża tu zdechłym kotem...

\- Ty mały... Jakiś kot mnie zaczepił po drodze.

\- Od kiedy kurtki chodzą?

\- Te gadające od zawsze.

\- Pokażesz mi?

\- Nie chce mi się teraz. Ale nie odbiegajmy od tematu!

\- To znaczy?

\- Ja, gadająca kurtka, wyzywam cię na pojedynek! Walczmy!

-... Grimmjow, wypierdalaj z kurtki Chada.

\- Ile razy mam mówić, że jestem gadającą kurtką?! Nie wierzysz? O nie, ta zniewaga krwi wymaga!

\- Grimmjow, znam twój głos, idioto.

\- Spierdalaj, jestem mówiącą kurtką.

\- Od kiedy nią zostałeś?

\- Od zawsze nią byłem!

\- Wygrałem z kurtką... To ujma dla mojego honoru.

\- Nie wygrałeś! Trzeci raz powtarzam! Nnoitra mnie zaszedł od tyłu i...

\- A więc to ty!

-...Kurwa... Nie, to nie ja. Walczymy!

\- Dobra, dawaj.

\- Aha! Dałeś się nabrać!

\- Ja pierdolę, idę stąd.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz! Stawaj do walki, Shinigami!

\- Czekaj chwilę.

\- ...Kurosaki, co ty robisz z tą zapalniczką? I dlaczego zbliżasz to do tego czegoś na suficie...?

\- Prysznic!

\- Ty chory pojebie!

\- Szybko biegasz, Grimmjow!

5\. PODGLĄDANIE W KIBLU

\- Fajny ten papier...

\- Kurosaki!

\- Aaa! Co ty robisz zjebie w połowie w mojej kabinie?!

\- Ty wiesz po co.

\- ...Patrz się gdzieś indziej, byle nie na moje bokserki...

\- Fajny wzorek... Ale do rzeczy. Dogrywka!

\- Sram, debilu, nie widzisz?

\- To się wycieraj i wyłaź! Swoją drogą, strasznie tu jebie. Zainwestuj w jakiś odświeżacz powietrza. Aizen przynajmniej postarał się, żeby w Hueco Mundo było czysto i pachnąco.

\- Ale to jest Karakura i szkolny kibel. W którym aktualnie siedzę. Więc wyjazd.

\- Darowałbyś sobie rzucaniem we mnie srajtaśmą. Nic mi tym nie zrobisz.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to cię przegoni.

\- Nadzieja jest matką głupich. Dalej!

\- Zostaw moją nogawkę, idioto! Chcesz mnie rozebrać, czy co?!

\- Nie, chcę żebyś wyszedł. Nie szarp się, do cholery!

\- Grimmjow, szlag by cię! Zostaw...

\- ...Ja pierdolę. Fajne znamię na pośladku, Kurosaki...

\- No ja cię zajebię.

\- No, w końcu!

\- Chciałeś walczyć, to dalej, dawaj!

\- Ale nie szarp za moje włosy! Aua! Nie! Nie do kibla!

\- Morda! Nie ma zbrodni bez kary!

\- No to chociaż podciągnij spodnie!

\- Morda mówię! Nurkuj!

\- Truskw...bulp. Kuhroshakhi, zhabhije cię!

\- Zabijasz mnie już od jakiego czasu i dupa! Pływaj!

\- Kurosaki, do kogo ty gadasz?

\- Yo, Ishida, nie właź mi tu, za chwilę wyjdę.

\- Pośpiesz się...

\- A ty, kotku, jeszcze raz zajdziesz mnie w kiblu, kiedy sram, a pokaże ci, co oznacza prawdziwe pływanie w muszli!

\- Nie mów, Kurosaki, że tam z tobą jest ten Arrancar... A ten dźwięk zasuwanego zamka dziwnie się kojarzy...

\- Ishida, ty masz ostatnio jakieś chore skojarzenia. Te, Grimmjow, żyjesz?

\- Bulp.

\- Dobra. Kiedy zdejmę z ciebie nogę i stąd wyjdę, ty się nie ruszysz. Nie szarp się do cholery! Rozumiesz?

\- Bulp.

\- Ok, wychodzę. Miłego pływania! I schowaj ten palec!

\- Bulp.

6\. NA PIJAKA

\- Kurosakiii...

\- Nie.

\- Kurosakiii...

\- Nie.

\- Czemu ten niebieski koleś stale cię nawiedza, Ichi-nii?

\- Widzisz, Karin, on ma uraz do mnie, bo go pobiłem.

\- Dlatego leży na środku salonu?

\- No.

\- Kurosakiii...

\- On jest pijany?

\- Śmierdzi. Raczej tak.

\- Kurosakiii...

\- Chyba chce ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Hej, patrz! Nowy odcinek Gry o Tron!

\- Kurosakiii...

\- Chcesz go tu tak zostawić?

\- A mam inne wyjście?

\- Jak narzyga, to ja tego nie sprzątam.

\- ... Grimmjow, wypierdalaj na dwór, ja nie będę po tobie sprzątał.

\- Kurosakiii...

\- Karin, pomóż mi. Ja złapię go pod pachami, a ty za nogi.

\- Kurosakiii...

\- Morda tam. Nie przenocujesz tu dzisiaj.

\- Ale śmierdzi. I chyba zbiera mu się na pawia.

\- Karin, szybciej!

\- Gdzie go rzucić?!

\- Dawaj do śmietnika!

\- Kurosakiii...

\- Karin, idź się umyj. Prześmiardłaś.

\- Co?! Spójrz na siebie!

\- Ale ja jestem facetem!

\- Ja nie śmier...ble!

\- Zrzygał się.

\- Fuuuj, jeszcze na siebie.

\- Karin, masz telefon?

\- ...Dobry pomysł.

\- Te zdjęcia będą świetną bronią.

\- Kurosaki, walszmy.

\- Dobranoc, Grimmjow!

7\. LISTOWNIE

\- Ichigo, list do ciebie! Czyżby jakaś panienka…?

\- Tato, błagam, jaka dziewczyna ma na imię Grimmjow?

\- Teraz ludzie różnie nazywają swoje dzieci.

\- …

\- Co tam jest napisane?

\- A niby skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?

\- No to otwórz to, na boga!

\- I że tak przy tobie?!

\- Przecież mówiłeś, że to nie jest od dziewczyny.

\- To nie znaczy, że mam przy tobie czytać listy! Wyjazd!

\- Dawaj to.

\- Oddaj!

\- „Drogi, wkórwiający Kurosaki…"… Ten twój kolega napisał „wkurwiający" przez ó…

\- Nie moja wina, że to jełop.

\- I z takimi ludźmi się zadajesz?

\- Ty jesteś moim ojcem…

\- No i co w związku z tym?!

\- Nic…

\- No oby. Czytam dalej.

\- Zostaw! To!

\- „… nadal czekam, aż wkońcu raczysz odpowiedziedź na moje wyzwanie cię na pojedynek." Ten twój kolega to debil. Nawet ja nie robię takich błędów.

\- Mogę to już? Przestań robić uniki!

\- Własnego ojca chcesz wyrzucić przez okno?!

\- Jakby się dało!

\- „Mam nadzieję, ze odpowiesz mi na TENPIERDOLONYLISTBOJUŻ BIERZEMNIEKURWICA" Wzięło go szajbnęło.

\- Oddaaaj.

\- „STAW SIĘ JUTRO NA BOISKU NIEDALEKO TWOJEGO DOMU BO ROZPIERODLĘ TO CHOLERSTWO W DROBNY MAK"

\- Dlaczego krzyczysz?

\- Bo on krzyczy.

\- Że Grimmjow?

\- No. Pisał caps lockiem.

\- Przecież to odręczne pismo.

\- Ale tak się mówi, Ichigo. Ty na serio jesteś moim synem?

\- Dobra, przestaję być synem swojego ojca.

\- Ichigo…

\- Czego?

\- On napisał „rozpierodlę".

\- I to cię śmieszy?

\- Jeszcze jak.

\- Ja nie mogę…

\- Ichigo…

\- Czego znowu?!

\- „Całóję, Grimmjow"

\- …Rzucę pawia.

\- Tylko nie do kosza na śmieci! Ostatnio ktoś się tam zrzygał i jak wysypywałem śmieci, to na mnie chlupnęło. Fuu… Nie śmiej się!

\- Dobra, już. Ej, mamy jakiś słownik ortograficzny?

\- No, stoi na półce. Chcesz mu wręczyć go w prezencie?

\- Nie, wypierdolę mu nim prosto w ryj.

-… Mogę iść to zobaczyć?

\- Karin, nie wolno ci podsłuchiwać!

\- Ale Yuzu też tu jest!

\- Yuzu! Nie podsłuchuj!

\- Ale tato…

\- Wynocha oglądać Don Kanonjiego!

 _Jutro_

\- Kurosaki! Widzę, że mój list cię zmotywował!

\- Przyszedłem tu tylko na chwilę.

-… Dlaczego tutaj jest twoja rodzina?

\- Nic szczególnego. Chcą popatrzeć.

\- Ach, więc jesteś pewien, że wygrasz?

\- No jasne.

\- Na jakiej podstawie tak sądzisz?

\- Moc książki.

\- Co?

\- Żryj to, nieuku!

\- … Co za debil rzuca… słownikiem ortograficznym?!

\- Idioto, nawet „wkurwiający" nie potrafisz napisać!

\- Dobrze było! To ty nie wiesz jak to się pisze!

\- Że ja?! Yuzu! Woda!

\- Jaka woda? Kurosaki, wypierdalaj mi z tym!

\- Wodne Bankai!

\- Aaagh!

8\. Wiadomością na fejsie

\- O, wiadomość. Ciekawe od kogo?

\- Kurosaki-kun~ Co to za dziewczyna?

\- Nie wiem, Inoue, nie kładź się na mnie, błagam.

\- Hmm, chyba znam tę twarz. Co napisała?

\- Inoue, duszę się.

\- „Czejść przystojniaku. Mam nadzieję że się nienażucam ale chciałabym się z tobą spodkać ^^ Co powiesz na to żebyśmy spodkali się w parku o dwunastej wieczorem? Dzisiaj ;3 Mam nadzieję że się pojawisz całuję Grimmy :**" … KUROSAKI-KUN, CHYBA NIE ZAMIERZASZ SPOTKAĆ SIĘ Z TĄ CYTOPLAZMĄ?

\- Pomocy…

\- KUROSAKI-KUN! O, wybacz.

\- W końcu powietrze. Stawiam na to, że to Grimmjow. Popatrz tylko na te błędy. Nawet tata takich nie robi!

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Jasne, mój instynkt Shinigami mi to podpowiada. Pójdę tam i skopię mu dupę, żeby w końcu się odwalił.

\- …Pójdę z tobą.

\- Ale Inoue…

\- Idę.

\- Eh, no dobra.

 _Wieczór_

\- Kurosaki-kun~ Ale to na pewno jest Grimmjow?

\- Tak, Inoue, to na pewno jest Grimmjow/Król/Kicia i inne bzdety. Nie martw się.

\- No ok…

\- Aha! A jednak dałeś się nabrać!

\- Mówiłem.

\- Mówiłeś!

\- O czym wy tam szepczecie?

\- O tym, że brzydko wyglądasz w długich włosach i mocnym makijażu.

\- Na pewno lepiej niż ty.

\- Sugerujesz coś?

\- Tak, że mi we wszystkim jest lepiej niż tobie.

\- Ty… Inoue!

\- Hm?

\- Przynieś szybko swoje kosmetyki! Zaraz udowodnimy kto tu jest piękniejszy!

\- Kurosaki-kun, na pewno chcesz…

\- Idź, ruda, bo ci zaraz pomogę!

\- Ah…

 _Po powrocie Inoue i bawieniu się w kosmetyczkę_

\- Widzisz? Mnie we wszystkim lepiej!

\- Właśnie udowodniłeś, że jesteś bardziej kobiecy niż męski.

\- Pff, mnie przynajmniej ktoś by brał.

\- No właśnie widzę. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\- Kurosaki-kun! Jesteś gejem?!

\- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) …Czekaj, co?! Nie!

\- To co ma oznaczać ta lennowa twarz?!

\- Ee… Ale to do ciebie było?

\- Kurosaki-kun… Naprawdę? (づ✧ᗜ✧)づ

\- Tak! Dzisiaj bardzo ładnie wyglądasz. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\- Rzygnę zaraz.

\- Morda tam.

\- To jesteś gejem, czy nie, bo ja dobrze widziałem, że ta mina była przeznaczona do mnie.

\- Nie! On nie jest! On należy do mnie!

\- Won, ruda małpo! Jak już to do mnie. Do Króla.

\- Kurosaki-kuuun! On mi chce ciebie odebrać!

\- Kon! Widzę cię! Wyłaź z tych krzaków i mi pomóż, bo zaraz stracę ręce!

\- Czekaj, najpierw fotki.

\- KON!

\- No ok, już. Albo nie. Nara, Ichigo~

\- Kon, nie! Chodź tutaj! Ty wypchańcu, jak wrócę do domu, to mnie popamiętasz!

\- Kurosaki-kun!

\- Kurosaki!

\- Pomo… O, co jest? Dlaczego leżycie?

\- Gdyby nie ja, to już byś nie żył, zapamiętaj to~

\- Zawdzięczać życie Uraharze. Chyba los mnie pokarał.

\- Mówiłeś coś~?

\- Nope, pomóż mi ich uprzątnąć.

\- Kk. Ładny makijaż ~

\- …


End file.
